A Very Special FinchelKlaine Christmas Story
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: This is Finn and Blaine's First Christmas in NYC With Rachel and Kurt and the boys make it very special for both of them Merry Christmas Everybody This Story is very close to my heart because this dec is going to be very hard for us Gleeks and Lea First Christmas Without Cory :( RIP Cory we all love you we will be keeping Finn Alive in Fanfic forever (Finchel is forever)


A Very Special Finchel/Klaine Christmas Story

Finn and Blaine were visiting the Berry/Hummel/Lopze castle for Christmas this year Finn was on winter break as so was Blaine so Kurt and Rachel helped them get two tickets out to NYC for a week and staying for Christmas. Kurt came up with the most crazy idea but Rachel and Santana loved it. He was thinking of throwing a costume Christmas Party this year. He didn't want to tell Blaine and Finn because it was going to be a surpize and him and Blaine with Finn and Rachel were going to be going costume shopping at one of the twenty four all year round costume shops.

Over in Lima Finn was at his house packing his bag for his trip to NYC to visit Rachel he was so excited to see her for Christmas. This would be his first Christmas in NYC with Rachel and Rachel said she was going to take him to Central Park and see all the lights in the park. Carole knocked on his door and he stopped his packing and said come in. Carole came over to her son and patted his shoulder. "Hey mom what's up" Finn asked. Finn honey I just wanted to say have a great time in NYC and give a hug to Rachel and Kurt for me ok and I made this card for them can you give it to them?" "Sure" said Finn and took the card from her and placed it in his bag. Finn was leaving tomorrow morning it was Dec 20th and he was staying until Jan 1st they were spending Christmas and New Years together.

After Finn was done packing it was time for dinner and Carole called Finn and Burt to come join her at the table. Over at Blaine's house he was also packing and Skyping with Kurt at the sametime Kurt was practly bouncing on his bed making the computer screen bounce when Blaine was talking to him and seeing him pack. "Blaine I'm so excited to you this will be our first Christmas in NYC together." "I know I cant wait I'm so happy. "Can we go ice skating I have always wanted to do that." "Well of course you silly goose we are going to do a lot of Christmas stuff Rachel wants to take Finn to Cerntal Park and I am going to take you skating in the park So we will be doing a double date thing Santana and Dani are going to do their own thing so we all have time to spend together. " "That's wonderful babe I cant wait ok I'm going to head off to bed early flight tomorrow." "Ok see you tomorrow I love you" as Kurt blew a kiss to the cam. Blaine smiled and took his hand like he caught the kiss and placed his hand on his heart and waved and shut off the computer.

The next morning Finn was up early and his mom and Burt were already up and Carole was making breakfast as Burt was driving Finn to the airport to catch his flight to NYC. Carole whipped up some pancakes while they shared small talk at the table after eating Finn went to his room and got his bags all ready and Burt was waiting for him by the door. Finn gave a hug and kiss on his mom's cheek and him and Burt headed out the door and into the car to go to the airport. Burt dropped Finn off at the airport and he met up with Blaine at the terminal and they both sat down waiting for to board the plane. Finn texted Rachel telling her he was at the airport and he should be in the air soon. Blaine did the same to Kurt. A few more minutes passed and it was time to board the plane Blaine and Finn got there seats and Finn wanted the window seat he has to fight Blaine for it but he won because of Finn being bigger made it there before Blaine did. Blaine huffed and sat in the middle seat next to Finn while an elderly man sat on the aisle seat.

Finn and Blaine got comfy and the captain came on over the loudspeaker "Good morning passengers this is your captain speaking I want to say thank you for flying Lima air today's flight will be a flight to NYC we have a five hour flight ahead of us. So there will be a lunch and a movie and our flight attends will be going down the isles with drinks and a menu for when we read altitude so sit back buckle up and enjoy your flight and thank you for flying Lima air."

An hour went by and they were safely in the clouds and the seatbelt sign turned off and Blaine and Finn unbuckled their seatbelts and Finn told Blaine he would be right back as he had to use the little boy's room. Blaine shook his head and he saw the flight attendee coming down and he asked Finn what he wanted to drink. Finn just said a coke and some pretzels. Blaine said ok and told the lady what he wanted and same with Finn. Finn came back and saw his drink was their and his bag of pretzels. He dug into the pretzels and sipped on his coke while Blaine nibbled on his chips and drank his sprite. The man next to Blaine was snoring and Blaine sighed and put his headphones on and pulled out his laptop and went on Skype to see if Kurt was on. A few rings later Kurt answered and saw it was Blaine. "Hey sweetie" Kurt said and smiled. "Hey hon I'm bored and I can't wait to see you we have two hours left until we land Finn is asleep and so is the guy next to me and there snoring like two trains racing on the tracks." Kurt laughs and says "yeah I had to hide under the covers when I lived with him I could hear him snoring threw the ceiling all the way downstairs its like a hurricane was going though the house." Blaine silently laughs and just smiles at Kurt. The flight attend comes by again with a menu and they are serving lunch now so Blaine lets Kurt go and tells him he will see him soon. Blaine gently pokes Finn in the ribs and he stirs awake and sees the attendee coming down the aisle asking people what they want to eat. Finn wakes up at the mention of food. The lady comes over and asks them what they want. Finn and Blaine looks over the menu together and both picks the same thing they each have a slice of pizza with a breadstick. The flight attend says ok and says, "it will be a few minutes before its ready." Finn and Blaine both say ok and watch the movie that was playing on the TV's the movie was The Grinch with Jim Carry. Finn loves this movie so he was just eyeing it and laughing up a storm. The old man stirs awake and grumbles at Finn he pointed his finger at him. "Be quite you whippersnapper. "Sorry" Finn says and ducks his head and turns back to the movie. The old man grumbles again and tries to fall back asleep. Their food arrives and there is only an hour left before they land.

After they eat the flight attendee comes by and collects their dishes and the captain comes over the loudspeaker again and tells everybody to buckle up, as they would be landing at JFK airport soon. Blaine and Finn both buckle themselves and Finn looks out the window and Blaine cranks his body over Finn and looks out the window with them they can see the Chrysler building and all the Statue of Liberty and everything. They are so excited and can't wait to land. Finn just can't wait to be back in Rachel's arms the feel of her hair, to hear her laugh and just to hold her again.

They finally touched down in NYC and Kurt and Rachel were waiting for them at the gate Rachel saw a tall guy walking toward the gate and her face lit up and she ran over to Finn he scooped her up and hugged and kisses her. "I'm so glad to see you Finn." "Me to Rachel" Kurt sees Blaine walk out of the tunnel and he runs over and hugs Blaine. Blaine hugs him back and a kiss him they get a few looks but Blaine doesn't give flying poop and kisses him harder and deeper. Finn laughs and says ok you two lets wait till we get home eh." Kurt and Blaine pull away from each other both red and smile at Finn and Kurt takes Blaine's hand and Finn takes Rachel's hand and they walk to the baggie claim and they grab their suitcases. They head out of the terminal and head to the parking lot where Kurt's SUV was and it was a half hour drive back to the apartment so they deiced to stop somewhere and grab dinner.

They stopped at a small cute café and had dinner and talked about the flight. Finn told them about how he pissed off the old man from laughing to hard. Rachel laughs and pokes him and says yes your laugh is very loud but I like it. Finn smiles and kisses her cheek. Blaine pipes up and says Finn you really need to learn to snore less. Finn looks at him like he is lost. "What do you mean?" "You should have heard yourself on the plane you sounded like a twister was blowing though the plane. Finn blushes and says "yeah my mom says I get the snoring from my dad I guess he was a loud snorer. Blaine laughs and says "yeah I guess." After they have dinner they head back to the apartment Kurt parks in his spot and Finn helps Rachel out and they go to the back of the car and grab there bags and head inside. Once inside Blaine and Finn get tackled hugged by Santana and there is a girl sitting on the couch just watching the scene. Dani coughs and Santana says "oh right sorry guys this is my girlfriend Dani I met her at the diner me and Kurt and Rachel work at. Dani this is Finn Kurt's stepbrother and the other guys is Blaine Kurt's Finance." Nice to meet you guys" as Dani comes up and gets hugs from both of the guys.

"So lets get you settled in eh as Finn and Blaine take off their coats and shoes and Santana takes em and puts them in the coat closet. Finn you will be staying with Rachel so Rachel take him to your room and let him get settled in. Kurt Blaine will be staying with you so ya just do the same thing Rachel is going to do I'm going to get some wine and we can all cuddle up and catch up on things."

Finn and Rachel are in Rachel's room and Finn lays his suitcase down on her bed and Rachel opens a drawer and she says I have been keeping this drawer empty for you Finn for when you visit. One day you can finally move here and move in with me." Finn eyes the drawer and smiles at her and places his clothes in the drawer. He walks into the bathroom and lays out his toothbrush and other random products and then he walks back out into the room and sees Rachel lying on the bed she just eyes him and wiggles her finger to join her. Rachel scoots over so Finn can fit on the bed and Rachel snuggles closer to him laying her head on his chest and listening to the soft beat of his heart. Finn just strokes his fingers though her hair as she sighs into his chest breathing in his scent and slowly falling asleep. "Finn I'm so glad you can be here this week I have missed you so much." "I've missed you to love this week is going to be amazing I know it. Little did Rachel know Finn has a huge surpize he is going to finally ask Rachel to marry her he tried it once and failed but this time its going to work on Christmas eve he is going to ask her when they go to Central Park.

Finn hears Rachel's breathing even out and he knows she has fallen asleep he sees Santana poke her head in the door and hear her say awe and says "I'll leave you two alone for a while wine's downstairs when you want it though." "Thanks Santana we will be down in a bit." "Ok" she says and walks back out the door.

Over in Kurt's room Blaine is unpacking his clothes and putting them also in a spare drawer that Kurt had for Blaine and they are planning out what they will be doing this week. Well we are having a Christmas party the day before Christmas eve because that night we are all going out and having nights for our own. "A Christmas party eh cool." "Yes and here is the fun part it's a costume themed party so tomorrow all of us are going to get costumes for the party and I had the perfect idea for us." "Oh? Said Blaine. "Yeah me and you are going to dress up as a elf and Rudolph." Ok who's being the elf?" I am said Kurt I still have the costume I used from being a elf at the mall for Santa trust me you will be so cute as a raindeer." Blaine laughs and says ok I'm in. Yay as Kurt squeals and tackle hugs him to the bed and kisses him. Blaine smiles and kisses back while running a hand down his cheek and made the kiss deeper and more passionate.

Rachel wakes up to Finn fast asleep she looks at her clock and it's almost eight so runs her hand down Finn's arm to wake him up. "Mmm what time is it." Its eight we just took a nap." They can hear everybody else talking and random Christmas music playing on the radio so they deiced to get up and head downstairs and join everybody. "Well hey there love birds we were wondering when you would be joining us," Kurt says. "We well fell asleep." "That's ok come and pop a squat and have some wine and cheese. Rachel and Finn grab a chair at the island and Kurt tells them about the costume party and asks them what they would want to dress up as. Rachel thinks and thinking of a Christmas prince and princess idea. Finn likes the idea to and asks, "When are we getting costumes?" "We are going to go out tomorrow afternoon." Ok sounds like a plan Finn said as he nibbled on a piece of cheese. After they had cheese and wine they decied to cuddle up on the couches and watch a random Christmas movie Rachel choose Miracl on 34 street. It was late when the movie was over and Finn and Blaine were still kind of jet legged from the flight so Finn said he was going to head to bed and Rachel told him she would be there soon. He said ok and went into the bathroom and got into his pj's and brushed his teeth and climbed into the bed.

Rachel went into the bathroom next and did her nighttime ritual before bed and Finn was waiting for her before he dozed off. Rachel walked into her room and saw Finn in her bed and she had to stop and stare for a minute to make sure this was real. She missed sleeping beside Finn feeling his warmth and listening to his soft breathing and falling asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat. Finn pulled the covers back and let Rachel snuggled into the bed she scooted closer to him and Finn wrapped his arm around her and snuggled up to her and they both drifted off to a soft sweet sleep.

Kurt, Blaine, Dani and Santana all headed off to bed in the next hour and the apartment was quite for the rest of the night. The next morning Kurt woke up to the smell of coffee and food being cooked. Santana and Dani were cooking breakfast. Morning said Dani as she saw Kurt and Blaine come into the kichten and sat down at the island. Finn and Rachel came trotting in a little bit after Kurt and Blaine and also took a seat at the island. Here ya go guys as Dani put plates of eggs and bacon in front of Kurt and Blaine and Finn they all were to look like a smiley face. Finn smiles and says thanks Dani and digs in. Rachel had a veggie omelet and some coffee. After breakfast everybody had there showers and got ready for the day to face the crowd and do some sightseeing and also the shopping for the costumes. They headed out for the day they deiced to take the subway to Broadway street and found the first costume store they could find. It was called Jays Costume Shop. They headed inside and asked the clerk to help them out find the costumes they were looking for a Christmas Prince and Princess costume and a Rudolph costume for Blaine. The clerk said "you're in luck I still have some costume's left for Christmas follow me if you will please." The clerk let them to the holiday section. The clerk held up two prince costumes for Finn one was a red one with green in it and the other was a gold suit with white. He grabbed both and went to the dressing room and tried on the red and green one first. He walked out and said "How about this one?" Rachel looked at him top to bottom and was like "maybe it suits you well let me see how the gold one looks." Finn said ok and changed into the gold and white one. Rachel's eyes lit up he looked amazing in the gold one the gold color brought out his eyes and hair and he also had white gloves to wear with the suit. "I love it," said Rachel "that's a keeper you look very sexy." Finn blushed and says, "thanks ok we will take this one." "Ok I'll put that one over by the counter for you now let us find a dress for you miss." The clerk looks though the dresses and finds the perfect Christmas dress for Rachel this is what the dress looked like  . 

When Rachel took it and tried it on she came out of the dress room and Finn couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Rachel that dress is beautiful on you as he looked her up and down. Finn was still wearing his costume and Kurt said, "ok you two photo now." Finn and Rachel laugh and Rachel put her arm around Finn's waist and they smile for the photo and Kurt takes the photo it turned out amazing. Finn and Rachel get out of their costumes and the clerk puts them on the table to be priced and now Blaine finds his Rudolph costume and tries it on. Kurt can't help but let out the cutest little laugh when he sees Blaine come out in the costume.  . ?is=350,350,0xffffff

Blaine just smiles and says "Thank god I only have to wear this one night" "Oh I don't know about that you so fuzzy and all I may like to see you in that more" Kurt said with a wink. Blaine blushes and he swears the nose on the costume lights up red. Kurt took out his cam and took a photo of Blaine and he's like "Yup that is being sent back to Mr. Schue and everybody they got to see this." Blaine gasps and says, "you wouldn't dare." "Oh I dare." He said with an evil laugh. "You are so lucky I love you." Kurt just laughs and pokes the red nose on the costume. Blaine takes off his costume and puts it back in the package and they all have their costumes now and pay for them and head out to go grab some dinner at a restaurant down the street from the costume shop. After dinner they head back to the subway and head back home. Once home Santana and Dani show the costumes they picked up Santana is being her elf costume from the mall and Dani also got a Christmas dress she found online that came in the mail today.  media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/D/R/DRESSX01185PVRED_2_  Dani takes the dress and goes into the bathroom and puts it on and when she comes out Santana nearly drools with love. "Dani you look beautiful in that dress." "Thank you sweetie as she kisses Sananta.

Tomorrow was the day everybody was going to go on there on separate dates. Finn and Rachel were going to Central Park. Kurt and Blaine were going to the ice skating rink and Dani and Santana were going to time's square to do some random Christmas shopping. It was almost 8pm and Kurt and Finn were the only ones up the girls all went shopping today for the guys and they told them to stay home as they were getting Christmas gifts for each of them. So Kurt and Finn were relaxing on the couch just watching a random Christmas movie on TV Finn waited for a few minutes and got Kurt's attention and he told him about wanting to purpose to Rachel and he pulled out the ring he was going to give her.  .  "Finn that ring is beautiful Rachel will love it" he said in a whisper not to be loud and wake up anybody. "I know said Finn I love her with all my heart as he places his hand on his chest and sighs I just know she will say yes." "How are you planning on purposing to her?" "Well tomorrow as we are doing the date thing I'm thinking of doing it front of the huge tree in the park when its all lit up it will be so beautiful she cant say no." "Good idea Finn" "Thanks" as he places the ring back in its box and he yawns and says "I'm going to go to bed now good night little bro." "Night Finn love you" "love you to sweet dreams." Finn leaves the room and he walks into the bathroom and relieves himself and brushes his teeth and hops into his Pj's he creeps into the room and hides the box back in his drawer and slowly crawls into the bed. He feels Rachel cuddle up on his chest and lays her head on his chest and sighs into his embrace. Finn smiles and falls asleep. Thinking of tomorrow and how much joy he is going to have and that Rachel is finally going to be his until his dying day.

Kurt turns off the TV and Blaine is still up and on his laptop playing a random game. "Where you waiting for me?" Asked Kurt. "Maybe" Blaine said with a wink as he closed out of the game and Kurt got into his Pj's and snuggled into bed. Blaine joined him and cuddled up feeling his warmth and Blaine laid on Kurt's chest and listened to the soft sound of his heartbeat and was lulled asleep to it. Kurt smiles and kisses the top of Blaine's head and claps and the light turns off.

The next morning the group woke up and had showers and breakfast and this time it was time for the boys to go out and go shopping for the girls and Blaine. So Kurt, Finn and Dani head out while Rachel, Dani and Santana and stay at home and have a girl day just doing each other's hair and make up and having a good old girl time. The boys headed to time's square to do random shopping they headed to the mall and hit shop by shop grabbing random gifts that the girls and Blaine would love. it was getting late so they headed to a small café for lunch and had a few beers and good old NYC pizza while watching a random football game on the TV. Kurt wasn't really paying attention but he liked football because he knew Finn did Dani didn't like it either but she had somewhat a tomboy in her so she cheer along with Finn. After they had dinner and relaxed for a little bit it was time to get back home. Once home they poked there heads in and told the trio to cover there eyes and no peeking as Finn ran into Rachel's room and hid the gifts and told Rachel to not peek. Kurt and Dani did the same.

After they all did that it was time to go out on their dates. Finn and Rachel grabbed a taxi and headed to Cerntal Park. Kurt texted him and gave him good luck and to tell them the news when they got home. Kurt and Blaine got into another cab and headed to McCarren skating rink. Then Dani and Santana head over to Time's Square again and went sightseeing of all the lights and music being played on the sidewalks.

Over at Central Park it's a cold winter night so Rachel snuggles closer to Finn's body and tries to feel his warmth and contact with her body. Finn gets the hint and wraps his arm around her and snuggles her closer and kisses her head. They walk hand in hand to the park and head to the Bow Bridge. Rachel remembers going to this bridge with Finn it's when they had their first date in NYC. Once walking to the bridge a man with a flower trolley is strolling past when Finn stops him and he gets a red rose for Rachel. Rachel smiles and sniffs it and smells amazing. They end up at the bridge and lean over and watch their reflections in the water and see two white swans swim by and then a couple on a boat kissing while a guy paddles them along. Rachel smiles and leans in and kisses Finn. Finn wraps his arms around Rachel and kisses her back and says Merry almost Christmas he says with a laugh.

Rachel looks at him in his eyes and smiles and he smiles back. "Your thinking of something aren't you." "Rachel I love you to death and you know that right?" he made her lean into his chest and told her to lay her head on his chest and asked her "What do you hear Rachel?" "Your heartbeat" she said with a smile. "That heartbeat is for you Rachel I love you with every beat it takes and tonight I have a special question to ask you. He pulled her chin up and she looked into his warm honey brown eyes and he pulled out a small black box and got down on one knee and a few people where standing by and stopped to watch the event happening. Rachel gasped and Finn began to speak. "Rachel I have tried this once before we were about to tie the knot before what happen with Quinn. That is all in the past now so tonight here in the city of love and where dreams come true will you make my dream come true and become Mr. Hudson and marry me?" Rachel had no words but a cheer from a random person got her brain to think and her mouth opened and she choked out the word YES! I will marry you! Finn got up off his knee and scooped her up and swung her around and kisses her deeply while putting the ring on her finger. The people around cheered and whooped and said congrats and went on their way. Finn put Rachel down and they shared one sweet kiss under the moon and stars.

Over at the ice skating park Kurt and Blaine were getting their skates and getting ready to skate when Blaine confessed something. "Kurt I, um its been a long time since I ice skated so can you try to teach me again and give me the roots of skating." Kurt laughs "Sure sweetie I'll teach you the best way I can as he bows and lays out his hand and Blaine takes it and slowly tries to get up and wobbles while trying to settle on his skates to get out to the ice. "Ok love now take it slow Blaine holds on to Kurt's hand like his life depend on it Kurt felt like his hand was going to fall off. Blaine loose up babe I got you don't you worry. Blaine loosens his grip on Kurt's hand and they take it slow around the rink. Ok now just follow me. Blaine slowly follows Kurt around the rink they get to the turn and Blaine tries to turn but cant make the turn and falls flat on his butt. "Ooh cold ouch." Kurt sighs and skates over to Blaine and helps him up Blaine stumbles at first but regains his blance and he slowly starts to follow Kurt once again around the rink. He picks up his pace and gets it and they make a full circle around the rink and stops. "Ahh that was great" Blaine says. Blaine shivers a bit and Kurt grabs his hand and they skate over to the vender that has hot cocoa and get two cups and sit on a bench and watch other random people and couples skating by them. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and they share a sweet kiss that tastes like cocoa and they both laugh and smile at each other.

Over in times square Dani and Santana are walking down the sidewalk and eyeing each store and looking at all the Christmas lights and there is some singers on the conor singing a random Christmas song. Dani and Satanana stand by and listen in holding each other's hand and swaying along with the music after they are done singing Dani and Santana clap and her and Dani put a five dollar in there hat. After that they catch a taxi back to the apparent and Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Rachel all do the same. The first to arrive home was Finn and Rachel and they stumbled up the stairs to the loft not able to keep their hands off of each other. Rachel reaches the door with Finn pressing up agasint her by the door and Rachel pushes on his chest to make him stop his actoins and unlocks the door. They peek inside and its all dark inside Rachel puts the candle app on her phone and they are the first to be home and Finn looks at her and just winks. He scoops her up and she laughs and they head to Rachel's room and Finn kicks the door shut with his foot and all you hear is laugher and a thump agasint the door.

Kurt and Blaine arrive home next and they walk inside and see that its dark also Kurt flashes the flashlight on his keychain ring and they walk up the stairs and creep next to Rachel's room and all Kurt and Blaine can hear is the soft snores from Finn. Kurt whispers there asleep I don't know how long they have been back as he winks at Blaine. Are you thinking what I'm thinking. "I'm still a little cold care to warm me up Blaine says with a wink. Kurt smiles and grabs Blaine by the scarf and pulls him into his room and gently shuts the door with a soft click.

Dani and Santana arrive home last and walk in to a empty and quite house. Dani and Santana creep back to Santana's room and cuddle up into bed and sleep away the night. The next morning everybody meets down in the kitchen for breakfast and Rachel pipes up asking Finn to help her with the party favors and to get the party ready. Finn says ok and Kurt and Dani take care of the dishes while Rachel goes into the closet and grabs out the box for the party and starts handing Finn random Christmas stuff. Finn sets stuff on the couch and they start putting stuff up. Lights, and streamers and banners and anything else that is Christmas themed for the party. Kurt and Blaine are in the kitchen making the food for the party and Dani and Satanana are doing the cleaning.

A few hours later they take a break for lunch and Dani whips up some sandwiches and chips and some juice. After lunch they do the rest of the party planning and the party is about to start in another hour. So Finn and Rachel go ahead and head into their costumes same with Kurt and Blaine and Dani and Satanana.

Its time for the party there is a knock on the door and the first guest arrives its Ms. July and Brody. Now yes we all know about the huge fight that Finn and Brody had but after a few months Finn finally forgave Brody and Rachel did and they became great friends and Brody stopped his protesting and he has a wonderful wife now and a kid. The next people to arrive were Elliot and a few people from the dinner that are friends with Dani. Their costumes were great Brody was dressed up as Elf from the movie. Elliot was a version of Lady gaga Christmas style. Ms. July was Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas and other people from the dinner just randomly dressed up as random Christmas movie people one was The Grinch another was Frost the Snowman and so on. The party was really hopping the living room was cleared out of the couches and table so everybody could dance and have a rocking time. Finn brought a cd he got from Mr. Schue back in his high school days it was the first Christmas cd they did with the Glee club. So they danced to Rocking around the Christmas Tree and Jingle Bell Rock.

The next song to play was Finn's version of so is Christmas (War is over) it was a slow song so everybody was slow dancing. Rachel slowed danced with Finn with her head on his chest listening to the soft beat of his heart and Finn softly singing the song to her. Rachel smiles into his chest and just sways back and forth with Finn. The next song to come on was Baby its Cold outside Everybody looked at Kurt and Blaine and said come on act it out. Kurt and Blaine laugh and said ok "Start the song over Finn" "Finn hits restart and the song starts back up and Kurt and Blaine lip sync to the song and act out the dance and everything. When they were done everybody clapped and Blaine and Kurt bowed and laughed.

After dancing everybody relaxed and Kurt came up with a fun game of Christmas bingo and the first prize was a gift card to Macys's in NYC. The winner was Elliot. He was excited to win he loved Macys's. It was getting late it was almost midnight and everybody was starting to pile out Rachel and everybody said their goodbyes and once everybody was gone they cleaned up the mess from the party. They all cuddled on the couches for a while until it was almost one in the morning and the next day it was Christmas eve and they mostly deiced to stay in and just relax and watch Christmas movies and make it a PJ movie day. Finn was first to wake up and he waited till Rachel was up and he snuck into the bathroom to take a shower after he was done he made sure that Rachel wasn't in the room and he grabbed her present out of his drawer and some wrapping paper and a bow and wrapped it and brought it downstairs and laid it under the tree. He saw a few other boxes and picked one up that has name on it and started to shake it he didn't know what it was but Rachel caught him and she cleared her throat and Finn put the gift down and blushed and looked at her like a puppy who got in trouble for going pee on the floor. Finn laughed and got up and hugged her.

"I wasn't doing anything I swear" he said with a nervous laugh. "Sure you weren't" as she poked his nose and gave him a kiss. After a lazy day of watching random Christmas movies. Watching Jingle all the way, Christmas Vacation, Deck the Halls and Home Alone 2 and 3 it was getting late so they headed off to bed. Finn and Rachel cuddled up in bed. Good night Finn Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas love I love you. "I love you to as Rachel kissed him good night and snuggled into his arms. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

Blaine and Kurt cuddled up in Kurt's bed and they were randomly talking about past time Christmas and everything and they fell asleep. Dani and Satanana did the same. The next morning Finn wakes up and the ten-year-old came out and he gently shook Rachel's shoulder and said sweetie wake up its Christmas. Rachel wakes up and rubs the sleep away from her eyes and Finn bounces out of bed and says come on get up as he pulls the covers off of her. Rachel laughs and says ok, calm down I'm up. As she heads into the bathroom and then heads out and downstairs Finn bounces down the stairs and sits at the couch. They wait and everybody else wakes up to the smell of coffee. Finn smiles "I knew that would get you guys up Merry Christmas as he hands them each a mug of coffee." "Merry Christmas to you to Finn says Kurt. After they had their coffee and breakfast they each sit around the tree as Finn reaches and grabs each gift from under the tree. He puts them each by each person. Rachel has three one from Finn, Kurt and Satanana and Dani its from both of them. Finn has 2 one from Kurt and Rachel and Santana has 3 one from Dani, Kurt and Rachel and Dani has 2 one from Rachel and one from Santana.

The first person to open their gifts was Rachel. From Finn it says she tears off the wrapping paper to reavel a small black box she opens the box and inside is a beautiful star necklace and engraved on the necklace was her and Finn's initials. The chain was long enough to settle right on her heart. Finn says now I will always be close to your heart Rachel until I move here to New York. Rachel tears up a bit and kisses Finn. "I love it thank you." "Your Welcome I knew you would like it. The next gift she got from Kurt it was a set of perfumes and lotion. "Thank you Kurt this is my favorite brand." "I know you were getting low so I knew you would want some more. The last gift Rachel got was from Santana it was the movie of Rent on Blue ray. "Oh Santana I love it thank you." "Your Welcome Berry I knew you would like that I saw you had your eye on it when we went shopping." Rachel smiles and gives her a hug.

The next to open their gifts is Finn. He opens Rachel's gift first it was a first copy of the new call of duty game Ghosts. Ooh I wanted this thank you Rachel me and Puck will be playing this all night when I go back to Lima. Rachel laughed I knew you would like that you and your video games. The next gift was from Kurt he got him a brand new hoodie and on the back he has his name printed on it with drumsticks they were red with black tips. "Whoa Kurt this hoodie is kick butt thank you." "Your Welcome as you were always the drummer in Glee Club I think you should have your own hoodie and show off that you are a drummer." The last gift was from Satanana she got him a new watch. "Thanks Satanana it's lovely." "You're welcome frankenteen." Finn laughs and hugs her.

The next person to open their gifts was Kurt. He got project runway on dvd the whole season and from Blaine he got a teddy bear and a rose and from Finn he got a new scarf. Last to open presents was Blaine and Dani. They each got one thing Blaine got a new bowtie from Kurt it was a Christmas themed one and Dani got a necklace from Satanana with their picture together in the locket.

After all the gift opening they deiced to go get dressed and go out to Central park for Christmas caroling and walking around the park and just enjoying the Christmas day.

The next day Blaine and Finn had to fly back to Lima as school would be starting back up soon and Blaine was going back to school and so was Finn to help Mr. Schue with Glee Club. So the next morning Rachel and Kurt drove Finn and Blaine to the airport and they headed on a plane back to Lima. Kurt and Rachel didn't want to see there loves leave but they knew they had to head back home.

A few months down the road Blaine finally was gradation from Mckinley and he wanted to become a doctor so he headed to a collage in NYC to get a PHD in Cardiology he wanted to become a doctor that worked on the heart. He has been in love with it since he was a young boy. He soon moved in with Kurt and Santana moved out and moved in with Dani they were soon to be married. Finn also left Lima to live with Rachel and Kurt in NYC he got a teaching major in NYC and started teaching a fresh new glee club at NYADA. Rachel and Finn finally had the wedding of the year with Kurt and Blaine's help and Mr. Schue and the whole Glee club and Kurt and Finn's family flew to NYC with the help of Kurt and Rachel and they threw one big party and wedding.

Down the road

Rachel soon found out a few months later she was pregent with Finn's son and 9 months later she and Finn gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that they named Cory Allan Hudson. Rachel took a year off of Broadway until Cory was old enough to be watched by a babysitter and a year later she made it big with Funny Girl and got a Tony award. Finn became the number one Glee Club teacher in NYADA and took his glee club all the way to nationals in NYC and won. Kurt scored a major role with his fashion design and got a major fashion line of his own shirts and pants. Blaine he became the Cardiology doctor of the year by saving lives everyday.

The end


End file.
